Disappear without a trace
by cher-Koryu
Summary: Sasuke confuse about his feeling towards Sakura. Sakura detemine not to fall in love with anyone... but could she? Please R&R. SasuSaku. Chap 18 up!
1. intro

Hai, here is a story which I just type out with no sense of direction. Well, I'm still new on this writing this fic. Please read and review! Thank you very much!!  
  
Disclaimer: Thankfully, naruto are not mine.

* * *

"Sakura, do it once more.... No, your chakra must be stable... Yes that right. Okay, Sakura do it once more" a female voice said. A young pink hair girl tried to focus her chakra to active a jitsu and it seem so hard as her mind was wondering around. Her body are full with wound from all the training they giving her. It not what like she use to do with her sensei and her friend. It more like a heavier and harder that enough to kill someone who are non-ninja.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
_Argh... how do I get away from here? The moment I saw her and all she do is smile. After that, the surrounding when black. When I woke up, I been order to eat and trained. Why are they doing this? They seem to be very nice people. How come I never heard about them. Mom said there's no one live near in this forest but here I am. I heard them saying to each other when I tried to sneak away ' the time has come....' One of the female who seem to be a warrior like outfit and even more it is almost alike as the Anbu back in the village. She certainly beautiful young women around 22 years old of age, her long hair are pink too just as mine and moreover she also skillful in fighting even seem stronger as Kakashi sensei. She now is training me using my chakra and other jitsu. But why?..... Oh, I hope by now my parent realizes I'm missing but will anyone find me?.... Sasuke(...)...Naruto (oh well.. he is in the team anyway ) and Kakashi sensei!!!!( that ..argh!!!) Where are you all now?!!!_

* * *

A blond guy were just getting up but still tossing around in the bed and feel lazy. It was such a fine day, wind blowing through his curtains. "hmmm" he muttered. Suddenly he felt something wired as in he has forgotten something. Anyhow, he just get up refreshing himself and having his breakfast. He still wondering what he has forgotten. Searching his head, he just wonder what?.  
  
The knocking on the door, bring him back to reality.  
  
"Naruto!, came out you dead last!!!" an angry voiced from behind the door.  
  
"Dead-last? Who does he think he is? ...Wait a minute.. the one who call me dead-last is always be Sasu..." The blond guy quickly open the door and shouted "Dead-last, eh?.. what do you want?  
  
"Ui, Dead-last.. you idiot, have you forgotten that we have to meet Hokage- sama today at 9.00 am now it already 8.50 am "the dark raven hair guy said grimly.  
  
Oh my, Naruto thought. But he still don't want to look like a loser. Naruto always want to look better that the raven hair guy. He always make me look stupid, Naruto thought vainly.  
  
"Oh that, duh.. I just getting myself ready. Why the rush? I bet I can reach there in second!' said Naruto proudly.  
  
"Whatever..." the raven hair guy rolled his eyes up. "Just be quick, okay!" The guy continue while looking the other way round.  
  
After a moment later, the two guy speed up to the Hokage places.  
  
"By the way, why does the Old fat breast lady want to see us?" asked Naruto. The question are left without answer and Naruto getting more impatience.

"Hey, you dammed bluely Sasuke!!!, I said WHY DOES THE LADY WANT TO SEE US? Naruto shouted that the top of his voice.

"Hmph" is the only answer that Naruto received from Sasuke. Well, actually Sasuke too had no idea what the agenda of the meeting but Sasuke did recall something that Hokage did mention "about one whom known to you all" but about who is 'the one' still in the dark.  
  
When they reach there, their sensei, Kakashi were waiting for them at the front door of the Hakage's room.  
  
"You both seem to be earlier" said Kakashi mocking that them. As both of them want to shouted back at him, Kakashi quickly shove them to the Hokage office.  
  
"Well, well you here at last, you are late but never mind. The reason I want to met you here is about ... Sakura, Harano Sakura" Hokage said to them waving her hand to signal them to sit on the chair in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, what about her? Beside that she cute not to mention beautiful "Naruto thinking of the Sakura, imagining her in sexy posed. Sasuke rolled his eyes seeing Naruto drooling over his imagination. "She have been gone for 2 weeks now. She said that she going to visit her cousin at the Rock village that near the western mountain" Sasuke recall.  
  
"Yes, that what she told us all.... She never reaches there... She's seem to be missing" Hokage break the news to them.

* * *

So how is it? hope to review from you all!!.


	2. Nahoko Sensei?

I actually did this chapter along with the intro chapter. I was wondering to put it at the same time but err I learn my lesson from my pass fic that I just post it ( if anyone remember "wild flower") and remove after three days. As I said ... I'm very new to this fanfic..gosh... how happy I'm to involve with this hobby!!! thanks for the support!!!

I try to find a name that suited to the Naruto fiction so I came up with a lame idea... I just change from a name of a village to a name of a fighter. Hope you enjoy ;-).

Disclaimer: Mine? Naruto? now that a good joke....opps I forgot to laugh...hehehe  
  
Chapter : Nahoko... Sensei?

* * *

from the past episode......

"Yeah, what about her? Beside that she cute not to mention beautiful "Naruto thinking of the Sakura, imagining her in sexy posed. Sasuke rolled his eyes seeing Naruto drooling over his imagination. "She have been gone for 2 weeks now. She said that she going to visit her cousin's house at the Rock village that near the western mountain" Sasuke recall.  
  
"Yes, that what she told us all.... She never reaches there... She's seem to be missing" Hokage break the news to them.

* * *

Back at the Hokage office......

"Her parent said that she never reach there and they just know it after they reach there. Even the their relative too told them that they were surprised to see them as they thought that their daughter going there first."  
  
No word came out from the two young genin, both of them were speechless.  
  
"So we need to fine her" Kakashi voiced out after a long silence.  
  
"Our guess is that she been kidnapped and if there is kidnapping did occur by now there should be a ransom or any demand for her release but until now there no news of her" Kakashi said in a worry tone.  
  
"How long have Sakura been missing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, lets just say that she should be there by the first week and her parent came at the nine days she haven't arrived yet. They return here hoping they could find their daughter along the way but they still couldn't find her" Hokage explain.  
  
As, the other continue to talk, Sasuke remember something about that day.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
_Why did she disappear? I remember on last night before the day that she supposed to go to her cousin's house, she talk to me after training time. That girl asked what do I think of her. I told her that she still weak and still very annoying. After that she just keep quiet, very quiet. Usually she cry but this time she is just too quiet and after we reach the junction which our house are in opposite direction form each other. She just said " Good night, Sasuke-kun" with a weary smile.  
Did she feel hurt by my remark? But that the truth. I already know that she love me then why don't she love me the way I am. Well, maybe I was just too rude but that is not a good reason to run away. But silence is just too wired, I do miss those the attention she gave but why would I told her anywhere.... I still have things to settle before I think of this.... HEY, what am I thinking about? It can't be the reason that she disappears. Maybe Hokage is right, someone might have kidnapped. But no matter which the truth or not Sakura must be found after all she is one of my team and... argh! Those feeling again. NO!NO! she a good friend and...._  
  
"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto looking at him straight in the eyes. In fact, everyone the in room looking at him. Then he realizes that there's watery form in his eyes. Tears? He too was stunned.  
  
"What? There's something when to my eyes, okay!" Sasuke wipe off the tears and look that the other way round. They sense something wrong with him but they just ignored it.  
  
"Okay, you all get ready by 12.00 this afternoon. We will meet up at the entrance of the main gate.

* * *

Mean while.......  
  
"Good Sakura, well done. Now you have master the secret jutsu" the young women said to Sakura. "Now, you can some rest" She continues seeing that Sakura were panting out of breath.  
  
"Ermm, I'm sorry for my rudeness but can I ..."Sakura haven't finish her sentence when the young women answer her.  
  
"Call me Nahoko, please. I know you have a lot of question in your little head but don't worry. The reason itself for you to stay here and training are good for you. Oh, for now I will not the you the name of the jutsu after some more training then I will reveal to you okay" She smile to Sakura and walk away back to the house where Sakura stay since she arrive. Sakura look at Nahoko's long pink hair swinging from left to right, gracefully blow by the gentle wind.

"Well, at least I know her name..." Sakura thought.

* * *

Hmmm. It's short but I will make a longer Chapter soon. You must be wondering why Sakura didn't tried to run away from them. Well it will be on the next chapter!!! Please R& R.

psst.. well... when I receive first review... my heart jumps..and I sooo happy !!! Thanks oOoshortayoOo for being first reviewer!!!

Okay ..lets face it ... I'm scared of flames... argh!!!! its burn me to ashes......


	3. Between two heart

Hi again !!!. Yupp Chap 3 is up...as I promised ....why don't Sakura just run off when she were left alone ... little does she know someone is looking at her. Someone who resembles of one that she ever loves ...  
  
Disclaimer : Okay! I don't own Naruto....argh!!!  
  
Chapter three: Between two hearts......

* * *

At the Kohona Village.....  
  
"Okay boys, it time to go" Kakashi said while looking at the two boys. "We may be need to camp out in the forest itself, any questions?"  
  
"Why don't we bring the other? With, it will be a quick mission and we can cover quite a big range in one day!" Naruto said to his sensei. Well, sometime this idiot able to notice, Kakashi thought.  
  
"I didn't ask to Hokage about that but it seem that all of the team are already on a mission and somehow it do kind of strange that there's no Anbu been assigned too.. Hokage doesn't really clear me up but never mind.. Come lets go!" Said Kakashi. He then looks at Sasuke, who have not said a word ever since they caught him in deep thought back in Hokage's room.  
  
With that, the three of them went off toward the direction where Sakura have been.

* * *

Earlier on.....  
  
"That Sakura....annoying ." Sasuke muttered. His heart has been heavy after the meeting. He quickly went back to his house to pack up any necessary equipment for the search. He stops abruptly when he reach Sakura's house, He feels strange and he looked around Sakura's House. It was quiet. It seems life less. He feel wired... he started to feel sadness in his heart. His eyes sight become blurs a bit with tears.  
  
"Tears? Why .. this feeling... argh!! not now! "Sasuke said as he screeching his eyes.  
  
"Agrh, what wrong with me?" Sasuke shock his head wildly left to right and begin to run. What an idiot am I!, Sasuke thought.  
  
When he past the bridge that they always wait for Kakashi sensei, he again stop. Looking around, his heart beating even more slower.  
  
I can't take this anymore!, Sasuke angry to himself. It a burden...Why now? Why not while she still here? Sasuke thought and punch a tree that he leans on to. "SAKURA!!!" A voice rang out from the lonely road. "You better be alive..."

* * *

In the mysterious place where Sakura have been held up......  
  
After Nahoko left Sakura all alone in the training area, she began to look around. "Now, here my chance to run off" Sakura whisper and smile widely.  
  
She stood up and quickly run toward the forest.  
  
This seems to be easy way out, but this seems too easy. I have to be on my guard, Sakura thought.  
  
Not long after he enters the forest, she saw an opening or a clear land up a head..  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm good!!" inner Sakura praising herself. She show that Sasuke, how she able to free herself without his help or from anyone.  
  
But what await for her is even a bigger surprised. When she reaches at the clear land, she is just speechless. She arrives to the place where she was earlier on!.  
  
"WHAT? Why am I here again? Oh man..." She turns back to the forest. After a few second, she was there again. She went in and came out. Went in and out, at the place.  
  
She stood there with a confuse mind,. What kind of place this is?, Sakura panting out her breath. 

It has been 5 times I tried to get out but here I am again! Sakura were breathless. She just couldn't take this anymore and she fall back, sitting down in dismay.  
  
"Oh great, this may be a Shield or something that keep me turn back here again" Sakura complaining to herself. Well, almost.  
  
Out there, near where Sakura were sitting down on the ground, a voice suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Giving up so soon?" a husky voice behind Sakura. She jumps in surprise and immediately in a fight stance. There stood a young boy around her age looking at her while leaning against a tree. He have dark hair that been half around in the middle. His hairs are soft that reaches his chin and moving where the wind blows. He is cute...and fair...almost like...him...that...Sasuke..,Sakura thought as she looks at him. Gosh!, let me forget about him... He doesn't even love me, Sakura continue scolding herself.  
  
Even his attire were too blue at top but the short are black in colour and that his top are sleeveless that cover his neck. His arm shows well-built muscles, it neither huge nor small it just nicely form and covered by white colour hand guard. He is wearing something of short that reach up to his knees and too wearing a knee guard. He is cover by a long white cloth and been loosely tide round his neck..  
  
"Oh, so you want a fight?" The boy mocking at her and starting to walks toward her. She trembles as she could feel Chakra from the boy. Although, she is scared but couldn't resist his eyes that looking in to hers. As if he can feel the burden and hurt of her heart.  
  
"Stay away from me!!!" Sakura cried out. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please..." she continues and still looking straight in his eyes. They were soft dark eyes same as the one she love but this one are different it is just so warm and clam. She couldn't move her body it like she have been held down. Her body just won't respond to her wills and the dark hair boy were getting closer toward her.

* * *

I know.... This chapter is wired... its just pour out as I was getting ready to sleep. So Please....please.... Review... Thanks!!! Oh... if anyone wants to improve this story just email me at cherkoryuhotmail.com. 

Thanks Reika (reikafirey.net), Kurama1fangrl-Eiri,Scarred Marrionet for your review...hehehe yup I know my grammer is well....quite bad ( I'm only good in speaking but I 'm always bad in writing... sadly)... but I will try to improve. Thanksss!


	4. Eyes lovely eyes

I have made this one together with the 3rd chap... God ... I have no idea what I was doing ... anyway hope you like it.... Please show me if I did my mistake by email to me. Thanks!!!!  
  
Chapter four: Eyes..... lovely eyes...

* * *

From the past episode....  
  
"Stay away from me!!!" Sakura cried out. There were tears in her eyes. "Please..." she continues and still looking straight in his eyes. They were soft dark eyes same as the one she love but this one are different it is just so warm and clam. She couldn't move her body it like she have been held down. Her body just won't respond to her wills and the dark hair boy were getting closer toward her.

* * *

Sakura's POV  
  
_That eyes...were just like his...why? why there's a lot like him exist ? The reason I agree to go to my cousin house because I want to ease my mind. I just have to let go of my love for him and I want to become stronger so that I won't be burdening my friend again. But now, here I am and this guy...suddenly emerge... who are you? Why you have the same eyes.....No! I must not think of Sasuke anymore... or I will become weak .... I will become annoying again....  
_  
_Please! Stop look at me like that!  
  
Please! Release what that hold my body down!!!  
  
Just don't look at me like that... so warm ....so inviting._  
  
Tears filled Sakura eyes as she trying to hold it backs. Please no more tears....Please heart, stay clam, Sakura pleas her own heart.  
  
The dark hair's POV  
  
_What a beautiful pair of eyes ... they are yearning for love but seem to be hurt. It makes feel that I want to help her or just to do anything to see her smile. No, I can't for she is the chosen and I must not be too close to her. Moreover, Nahoko is training her but her eyes were just too beautiful.  
  
_He stands still in front of her. He then holds her shoulder and changes her fight stance to a normal standing position. She still stunned, the boy thought. Of course, no one actually be able to break this jutsu..  
  
He then held his right hand and lift Sakura's head. He's quiet taller than her. Her face are just inches away from his as she felt his breath pass trough her delicate face. Both were staring to each other eyes and silence rule between them. Help me...anyone, her heart beating faster.  
  
Their eyes gazed into each other eyes. Both were silence not knowing what to say.  
  
Then Inner Sakura started to shout in her head. 

Inner Sakura : "Oh man, look that the lips. How sexy it is.."

Conscious Sakura :"That crazy, we supposed to go away from here"

Inner Sakura : "But he is dammed cute and those loving eyes almost the same but this even better, right?"

Conscious Sakura : "Don't judge Sasuke, you dammed mind"

Inner Sakura : "Hey, did I mention his name"

Conscious Sakura : "......"

Inner Sakura : "You still love him, do you?"

Conscious Sakura : "Is not what you think"

Inner Sakura : "Not what I think? Sakura... Incase you have forgotten, we shared the same brain here.."

Conscious Sakura : "..."  
  
He begins to move closer to Sakura. Their faces were inches apart. Her inner mind was arguing with her conscious mind.  
  
With all her might and will, she tried to pull away her face.

If he thinks I 'm going to let him kiss me, go to hell!. My first kiss will be with my Sasuke!. With that she pull her head and jumps a bit far away from the mysterious boy. Leaving him in surprised.

Sakura too were supreised. What did she was thinking? Do she still .... love that heartless Sasuke?  
  
"No one have ever escape my gazed... how she done that?" The mysterious boy wonders and shock too. Again, silence fill between both of them. Wind blowing softly  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Ui, don't scared my student, will you" a familiar voice spokes out.

* * *

I don't really know "how to write a romances story" actually... may be I shy about it.... but I hope you like it. Please read and review...... 


	5. Your heart’s is my strengths…

Hah! At last my brain are working properly... a little... My knees are hurting actually from all the karate training... argh my sensei really pushing me hard...Oh how I wish a have strong Chakra like Naruto, skills like Sasuke and brain like Sakura....ahhhh if can...  
  
Disclaimer: hmm ... the story are mine and the only character that I own is Nahoko, and Mitsuke... 

Chapter five : Your heart's is my strengths....

* * *

From past episode ........  
  
"No one have ever escape my gazed... how she done that?" The mysterious boy wonders in shock. Again, silence fill between both of them. Wind blowing softly  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Ui, don't scared my student, will you" a familiar voice spokes out.

* * *

Sakura and the boy turn towards the source of the voice. It's Nahoko.  
  
"Nahoko sensei, go away from here!" Sakura blurted out to the familiar voice wondering herself since when did she acknowledge Nahoko as her sensei and why does she care of her sensei.  
  
"Uh? HA!HA!HA!" Nahoko laugh hysterically. The mysterious boy was blushing hard.  
  
"Sakura, I really happy that you care for your respect and caring heart for me at the same time but this guy is really harmless. The only he is good at is about girls. Am I right, Mitsuke? "Apparently talking to the mysterious boy.  
  
The mysterious boy that have been address as Mitsuke were blushing even harder.  
  
"Oh great! Just great... another 'suke'- end name!" Sakura said to herself. And good with girls? Just give me a break! She continues talking to herself and rolling her eyes up.  
  
'Okay, you two come inside and have some tea! You both must be tired after all the 'fight' you been just now" Nahoko said while turning her back and walk back to the house.  
  
Sakura turn toward Mitsuke who eventually quickly walk on even without saying anything. Due to hunger and not to mention very indeed worn-out, Sakura too later join them.

* * *

Back to the rescue team .......  
  
"We finally reach here!" Kakashi inform to the two genins. They reach the town where Sakura's parent told them that here is the last place that she was last seen.  
  
"Why don't you boys have a look around the town but remember don't ask people around here, okay" Kakashi warn them.  
  
"Why? How are we going to get any information without ask anyone. I think people here are harmless" Sasuke retorted back to Kakashi. Naruto who were standing by nodding his head as a sign he were wondering too about the warning, if he really did think about it. "Well, if someone really did kidnapped Sakura, I don't them to know that there's a search been conduct to find Sakura. It will be harder for us. Just walk around and try to find anything suspicious. Meanwhile I have to go somewhere else first" Kakashi explain to them.  
  
After the two genin have start of. He actually not going anywhere and rested for a while. He's in deep thinking. Who could kidnapped Sakura? What does she have that anyone could be interested in. Could she run out of stress and Sasuke have been acting strange too. Is there anything happen to both of them? What, Sakura run away because she been reject by Sasuke? Nah, Sakura are not easily give up, she always have a strong heart" Kakashi thought.  
  
The two boys reach the town and started to walk around. It is such a busy town. When they enter the main gate, they could see people selling, trading and buying thing. They move along the road until they see rows of shop houses. The place were full of crowd. It really hard to move around. Likely for them, they easily go trough the crowds with their ninja skill.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, lets have something to eat. I'm sure you are hungry too" Naruto already start running for his newly found ramen'stall.  
  
"Hpmh" Sasuke mumble. Suddenly he saw a boy being drag to the food stall near by. The boy were drag by a cute girl who were trying to ask the boy to test the food she just brought food from the stall. Reluctant at first but he give in. The boy tested and later smile to the girl. It appear the food that the girl introduce to him is delicious.  
  
Flash back.....  
  
_"Sasuke, you want to try some? It's very nice you know" Sakura offer some biscuits to him. _

_"No thank, I already had my lunch" Sasuke answer without look at her direction. _

_"Just try some, please..." Sakura pleas to him._

_ "Okay, just one" Sasuke take a piece and eat it. It was a biscuits made out of some wheat flour, with some seafood and shape up into small bolls and cooked by deep-frying it. Sasuke found indeed very, very delicious. _

_"Sakura, thank you it was very nice" utter Sasuke and walks away.  
_  
End of flashback  
  
Sasuke close his eyes. He still tasted the biscuits that Sakura made for him. All of sudden, his heart seem to be pierced. when he open his eyes, tears were flowing trough his eyes.  
  
"No, please ... no again...." He said to himself.  
  
"Sasuke! Oi, come and eat. I can't wait for you forever!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke. Sasuke walk slowing toward Naruto with a heavy heart.  
  
Naruto eat his ramen with full heart and as for Sasuke he hardly even touch his food.  
  
"Naruto, how could you eat while Sakura still missing? Aren't you worried about her? Sasuke ask Naruto. "I have faith on her that's why. I know she can take care of herself and try to hold on" Naruto said confidently. Sasuke look at him with eyes open wide.  
  
"We all must have faith in her, if not there is no point to look for her. She is our friend and we have gone trough together a lot. And we all have a some kind of bond that connect us three.... And we call it friendship" Naruto continue to talk with eating at the same time.  
  
"If we don't have faith in her then she too will not faith in herself to go on struggling to look for an escape" Naruto added some more. Sasuke look at him, appeared surprised at Naruto's word. Sometime Naruto have some sane in his head, Sasuke thought.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura will be okay" Sasuke respond softly. Sasuke look at the sky out side of the stall. Praying wherever Sakura is, she will hear Sasuke encouragement for her.  
  
Out in the wilderness, Sakura felt something. Something that urged her to be saved, urged her to be strong. She look at the sky out through the window in the room.  
  
"Sasuke..."She mutter. Wait! Did she just said his name? Dammed mind, why are you doing this, Sakura scolding herself.

* * *

Back at the Kohona Village.  
  
Tsunade in her deep thought too. She was thinking about Kakashi and his students. Suddenly something struck her, it somewhere around last month when she receive a visited of an old friend.  
  
"Nahoko? Could it be you?....... If yes, why? It there's something bad going to happen will happen to Kohona ?...."

* * *

The name 'mitsuke' get it from the name 'Mitzake' after some research on Japeness's name. I hope it means something good or I'll be a laughing stock. ;-)  
  
Oh please R & R .... I very excited that this story been review ... you all are just so wonderful ... thank you ( tears in the eyes) Maya Amano and CrissyKitty....thank you!!!! 


	6. Sakuras: flower of Kohona

Well, by now you notice that I always made two chapter in go. I like to do like this as this, ....well first make the story easier to understand and it for you all good readers!!! Muahhhhh love you all ( hugging everyone...) hope you like this story... Gosh ... I have been typing for 4 hours already!!!! My eyes hurts a lot .....  
  
Chapter six : Sakuras....Flower of Kohona. From the past episode.....

* * *

From the past episode..... 

Out in the wilderness, Sakura felt something. Something that urged her to be saved, urged her to be strong. She look at the sky out through the window in the room.  
  
"Sasuke..."She mutter. Wait! Did she just said his name? Dammed mind, why are you doing this, Sakura scolding herself.

* * *

Sakura sitting neatly beside Nahoko, it seem she still couldn't trust Mitsuke after the staring moment ealier on. The two quietly sipping tea and have some of the cake that sent in to them.  
  
"Well, let me introduce to each other" Nahoko speaks seeing that the two won't open their mouth.  
  
"Sakura, this is Mitsuke, Eituki Mitsuke. And Mitsuke, this Sakura, Hara..." Nahoko barely finished when Mitsuke cut her in.  
  
"Haruno Sakura, right" Mitsuke said looking straight at Sakura.  
  
Ignoring the stare, she just continuing eating her cake. It's taste so good.  
  
Nahoko smile at her reaction. May be she just shy at him, well every girl around here are crazy about him, Nahoko thought.  
  
"err... Nahoko sensei, why am I here?" Asked Sakura. "You suddenly emerge in front of me that day and I just fainted. When I wake up, I'm here" She continue.  
  
"Sakura, I can't still tell you for time hasn't come yet but I give some clue. It some kind of poems.. Well, here's goes..

_**Sakuras in it name....**_

_Shown life among the green leaf...... _

_Without the Sakuras.... _

_Leaf will be just Leafs...._

_**Sakuras in its name...** _

_Bring colours to the leafs.... _

_Without the Sakuras....._

_ Heroes are just heartless heroes....._

_**Sakuras in its name..**_

_.Giving strength to the leafs.... _

_Without Sakuras.... _

_Leafs will falls from its branches......_

_**Sakuras.......**_

_Hearts of the Leafs..... _

_Bring happiness of the Leafs and _

_Strength to overcome dangers...._

**_Oh Sakuras.... _**

**_You are the power of life of the Leafs..._**

Nahoko smile to Sakura as she ended her co-call clue. Mitsuke still quiet as before. Sakura smile as she heard her name mention in the poems. She like it... as if she really bring life to her own heart.  
  
"Nahoko sensei, it's really wonderful. Thank you" Sakura smile to Nahoko.  
  
"You're welcome, Sakura" Nahoko Smile back to her.  
  
A 'poof ' sound appear before them. There's stood a person with all in black and with mask on.  
  
"Am I sorry for the interruption but there important news for the leader" Said the person in black. Nahoko nodding to both Sakura and Mitsuke indicating that they wait for her outside. So, both Sakura and Mitsuke go out together.  
  
After they left, Nahoko ask the person for the news.  
  
"Honorable Nahoko, the leader told that the enemy movement seem to be stop for a while. May be they sense something for our side. We must take care of the flower of the Kohona" the person in black relay the leaders massage to her.  
  
"Please inform that the flower of Kohona are in the process turning into of blooming into beautiful flower you ever seen" Nahoko smile to him.  
  
Sakura look at the sky and remember about the incident why she can't leaves here.  
  
"Hmm, Mitsuke-kun.... Why I can't run away just now? Is there some kind of jutsu?" Sakura ask Mitsuke who have been sitting near Sakura under a Sakura tree.  
  
"Yes, there is a binding jutsu, form by the past leader to protect this peaceful place" Mitsuke answers. "But protect from what? What clan are you from then?How came I never heard about your clan before? "Sakura getting more curious.  
  
"First question, I can't answer but know this: when a days past outside of this area is equally to 3 days here but our age are not affected. And for your second question, I'm from Eituki clan that only the old one who live at Kohona knows. Why? you don't have to know..." Mitsuke answer. He is getting tired of answering question from Sakura. Seeing Mitsuke tired of all the question, she too felt silence.  
  
Both were looking at the compounds where them fought earlier on. Mitsuke remember her eyes and lips, his face now blushing hard.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry about just now. I mean earlier on and just couldn't resist....." his word trail off and felt silence. He's really is blushing hard. __  
  
"Oh, it's okay!" Said Sakura and smile to him.

Mitsuke's POV

_She is not angry with me?.Why? how could this girl ...just forgive me. No.... but her chakra are soft, warm and loving really suited the poems...... NO! I must be careful not to fall for her.... but she is just so......_

"But you have to teach me the binding jutsu that you put on me just now" Sakura said to him and run toward the compound happily.

Why is he blushing? duh... like I care, Sakura in her thniking.  
  
Mituske just nodding his head and follow her.  
  
She is just so wonderful, Mitsuke thought.

* * *

That poems I wrote sound funny actually but I just wrote down anyway and it's turn out well as you can see.... Argh I have to cut short due to my tiredness... well be sure to read my next 2 chapter two days from now!!!  
  
Please R & R ..... Thanksssss 


	7. Surprise

Hai.... Hmmm my eyes still kind of sleepy ...uahhhhh... (Yawning) I wake up around six just to begin typing. Everday before I go to sleep, my mind would thinks how to make a war between Sasuke and Mitsuke. As a writer, I know how my story end but how to get there is hard... very hard.... I even have to some 'homework' on names..and personality... okay..enough with my talking .... back to the story...  
  
Disclaimer : Uahhhhh...... (yawning again) Naruto are not....(yawning) mine....  
  
Chapter seven: Surprise..

* * *

Back to the rescuers...  
  
They walk around after finishing their lunch. Things look normal at this busy street. Seller shouts to promote their product and buyer busy bargaining it, just like another typical market. As they were moving around among the crowd of people, they felt someone following them.  
  
Out of nowhere, suddenly something grab Naruto by neck.  
  
"Hey, let me go" Naruto shout and kicking in the air at the same time.  
  
They look around to see three big muscular men behind them. The three of them are tall. Their outfit shown that they are some kind of a ninja. They stare at the two young genins. One of the muscular men spoke up.  
  
"Well, what a cute boys we have here? Are you both lost? Lets us help to look for your parent then, aren't we friends?" He said smiling as he turns his head towards his two other friends. His friends smiling to them and evil grin shown on their faces. Veins of anger form on the two boys face but still remember the rule that when a ninja out in the peasants area they must not show any sign that they came from a ninja village or this will cause trouble. They had removed their headband even before they enter this small town.  
  
"No thanks, we know where they are" Sasuke answer them back. Of course, he knows where they are. His parent has rest in peace since a long time ago. As for Naruto, he hasn't any idea who there are but he don't shown any feeling about it.  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the most powerful nin... urgh... Fighter in the land!" Naruto was going to say 'ninja' when he remembers the rule. Sasuke rolled his eyes up.  
  
"A fighter, eh? Well, why don't you prove it to us, don't worry we will be very gentle" The man said and his companion laugh heartedly.  
  
"Come cute little boys, try me on!" The other man said with a filthy pose ( writer note: ehemm... you know what I mean and I can't write those). Both Naruto who is still dangling and Sasuke 's eyes turn white and about to puke seeing their action. Everyone around them just minds their business and not even bother to help the boys, as they don't want to get involve.  
  
All of sudden, Sasuke felt something. Chakra? It's not from these crazy men's. He turns around to see the source and everything look normal.  
  
"Hey, boys!" Said the first man whom spoke earlier who appears to be angry by their ignorance.  
  
"Don't be shy...Ha!ha!ha!" Naruto struggle to escape from the big man hand.  
  
"Pervert!" Naruto scream and kick the man stomach with full force. The man shouted in pain and let go of Naruto. Naruto then fell down and Sasuke quickly pulls him and run.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were piss off but instead of accepting the fight they know they have to run. The boys run as fast as they could and hide at one dark alley. They squat down behind some boxes. The three foolish men pass them; they are no matches in speeds for the well train 'cute' ninja boys.  
  
They have use the outfit just to show off, Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"If not because of the people around here, I would already knock them off" Naruto said and put his tongue out. Sasuke agree with him but didn't say anything. They couldn't risks to blown away their mission.  
  
"Ahemmm..."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke jump out of their skins in surprise. They look at the back and saw a young boy. The Chakra! It's from him, Sasuke thought. He quickly the take a kunai out and flung toward him. But the kunai just drops even before touch the young boy cloth.  
  
"Come with me or death be upon you" He said as he pass trough them and walks on back to streets. What Chakra he had! Naruto look at him annoyingly. But I am stronger! Naruto again puts his tongue out. Sasuke too look at him suspiciously and wonder who he is. Sasuke signal Naruto to follow him and them soon join the young boy.  
  
This boy look likes Sasuke too and he is just around my age as well, Naruto thought as he observes the young boy in front of him. "Urgh! Even his hair and that eyes!" Naruto went on.

* * *

At the training ground, where Sakura now live.  
  
The training went on for two days now. Even thought Sakura don't have any idea what jutsu she training but she did notice it's maybe a ninjutsu as this training involve lots of controlling chakra and she too realize it's must something ever important because Nahoko were very serious during the training session. However, she can felt something different as if her chakra are flowing out of her body smoothly and precisely according to the need of the unknown jutsu.  
  
By now, Sakura have make friends with her caretaker, the gentle elderly woman somewhere around 50 years of age namely Hitomi Kurotani. She always prepares delicious food to Sakura and clam her when she miss her family. In other word, she's like a grandmother who loves her little granddaughter.  
  
"Nahoko sensei, where's Mitsuke? It been two days since the last time he came? "Sakura ask during the breaks between the training session  
  
"Why? Missing him?" Nahoko grinning to Sakura.  
  
"Uh.. NO! just wondering" Sakura leered back to her sensei. Like him? It like in love with that stupid Sasuke again, Sakura thought.  
  
"But he is cute right? Inner Sakura talk to conscious Sakura.  
  
"Hell no! Sasuke is even cuter. No! I mean both are horrible...argh!" conscious Sakura scolding her mind and frowning her face.  
  
"He went to the village to look for some information," Nahoko told Sakura but not really revealing the whole truth.  
  
Nahoko take a sip of her tea when she sudden speaks up.  
  
"Sakura, do you know that all the people here are too from Kohona Village" Nahoko said calmly.

* * *

Well.... My head are going crazy on now to make Sasuke and Mitsuke meet.... Hmm so I write those... hope it okay... As you can see, I can't write ..."that kind of story" because I want to keep this ranting freely read by all. 

To Maya Amano thank you for helping me out with the name... yuppp the Haruno vs the Harano....hehehehe I never realize that I misspell it ....And oooh... the caretaker's name... Hitomi Kurotani...does it means something else in Japanese?  
  
Ah.... I am happy there are no Flames.... Thank you for being kind especially to a new comer like me.... Thank you Please R & R....


	8. Sharing one hearts

Hello… well, I like the idea of this story… yeah the never ending of Nahoko mysterious background… In my point, she is mysterious and has to be that way until the right time comes…. When is the 'right time'…. Guess again… (evil grin…)

Chapter eight: Sharing one hearts

* * *

Recap…..

Nahoko take a sip of her tea when she sudden speaks up.

"Sakura, do you know that all the people here are too from Kohona Village" Nahoko said calmly.

* * *

"WHAT? Sorry, I mean … I never thought of that…"Sakura eyes open widely.

"Sakura, do you remember the poems I recite to you? That actually made up by my sensei too" Nahoko pause and take another sip. She leads against the tree where they have their break.

"She really is wonderfully sensei… just like a mother but just like mother and daughter we always argue but it was really interesting fight. When we fight, it's always end with one get a broken ribs or one fainted which both reason always happen to me" Nahoko chuckle softly.

"Anyway, the poems sensei recite it when I was very down and sad for not be able to performs a technique very well"

"She said 'Nahoko, your hair are like the colour of Sakura's Flower. You know there's a poems about that flower' and smile sweetly to me" Nahoko smile as she close her eyes and recite it back.

**_Sakuras in it name...._**

_Shown life among the green leaf...... _

_Without the Sakuras.... _

_Leaf will be just Leafs...._

**_Sakuras in its name..._**

_Bring colours to the leafs.... _

_Without the Sakuras....._

_ Heroes are just heartless heroes....._

**_Sakuras in its name.._**

_.Giving strength to the leafs.... _

_Without Sakuras.... _

_Leafs will falls from its branches......_

**_Sakuras......._**

_Hearts of the Leafs..... _

_Bring happiness of the Leafs and _

_Strength to overcome dangers...._

**_Oh Sakuras.... _**

****

**_You are the power of life of the Leafs..._**

"It really did boosted me up and in the end I did performs the technique smoothly" Nanoko continue.

Looking Sakura who have been staring at her, she again continues to speak up.

"Sakura… if there's one time you feeling down, always remember the poems and it will bring strength back to you as it did to me".

"Sensei… err… Where is she now, your sensei?" Sakura ask but at the same time a bit nervous, fear it is a wrong question.

"Oh, She currently somewhere else out side the country. A vacation actually, a long one" Nahoko said it calmly and seen to be in a deep thought. Both went silence.

"Okay, lets continue with the training!!!" Nahoko pull Sakura to the compound.

"Argh… Sensei …. Wait…." Sakura shout back to her sensei. Sakura barely finish her drinks.

It just likes the old time, Nahoko thought to herself happily.

* * *

Back to the rescuers…

Naruto and Sasuke follow the mysterious boy, which leads them to a inn. He then ask them to join him for a drinks.

"Sorry, we already …" Sasuke about to decline it for he is still had his suspicious over the boy. But the mysterious didn't even wait for their answer and went in

"As long you the one who will paid for it then its okay for me, lets go" Naruto march in. A vein form on Sasuke head and soon he too join the blond hair boy.

They sat down around a table and place their order. It was the boy who breaks the silence between them.

"I know you are from Kohona Village........" The boy began.

"Why are here without your sensei or teacher, then? This is not a place for you, beginners" The boy mocking at them.

"Its non of your concern! Okay, that it. Naruto lets get out of here" Sasuke in rage and about to pull Naruto who were having a good time over the food that been serve went suddenly a puff of smoke appear in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke surprise to the person appear in front of them and the other boy just keep staring at the silver hair man.

"Am I late? " The Silver hair man said smiling under his mask.

"No, we are just about to begin" The mysterious boy answer.

The two genins look on in confuse, did they know each other?……

* * *

Hehehehe! sorry for the shortness but the next chapter is a long one as it will involve the nearly twins.(grinning widely) what does the mysterious boy had in mind? …I wonder too myself…

oh I did repeat the poems again.... actually I want to write something like " please refer to chapter 5" but I guess it will destroy people attention to read…. Please don't be angry ( tears in the eyes….)

Please R & R…. Thanksssss

oh... almost forgot... thanks li'l-CuPiD and clickme for you review!!!!


	9. The war

Hai.... again.... argh..... now I can't use my internet line anymore... Oh man... so I have to type at home and go to cyberlab (or cybercafe) where I now working part time that only on Saturday and Sunday evening... well.... but since the supervisor are my good friends.. so I can just online anytime ... if I have the time....

Disclaimer: ai.... I'm getting tired of putting this sentence but I guess it's the rule... Yeah... Naruto are not mine....  
  
Chapter nine: The War...

* * *

From the past episode......  
  
"Am I late?" The Silver man said smiling under his mask.  
  
"No, we are just about to begin" The mysterious boy answer.  
  
The two genins look on in confuse, did they know each other?....

* * *

"Hmmm..." Kakashi look at his two students who look at him in question and he then turn the mysterious boy.  
  
"So, what news do you have?" ask Kakashi to the mysterious boy while he getting himself comfortable siting between Naruto and Sasuke by pushing them aside.  
  
"What? Are we supposed to get any information from him?" Naruto asked in confused. Does they came here just to look for Sakura or more than that?, Sasuke thought as he keep on staring at the boy.  
  
The mysterious boy went silence for a while. Choosing his word carefully he said one word that even could bring danger to his life that moment.  
  
"War...."The mysterious boy whisper that only those in the room could here.  
  
"WA..." Naruto about to repeated what the boy said when Kakashi cover his mouth.  
  
"When?" Kakashi ask shortly, not wanting the topic to be obvious to heard by those opposite them. Altought they are sitting in private room but who knows someone maybe eavesdropping.  
  
No one said anything, everyone were in deep thinking.  
  
"Soon but the enemy movement have stop maybe they have sense something on our side" The mysterious dark hair boy break the silence. He then look at the two boys whom they self have been staring at him since earlier on.  
  
"Kakashi, why did you bring this beginners with you? You know this meeting is not appropriate to have them around" The mysterious boy said to Kakashi.  
  
Now, it's Naruto turn to be very piss off. First, they have to run from the stupid gay group and now they have to sit with this boy who have no sense of respect. Just whom does he thinks he is!  
  
"If you don't mind, why on earth we should trust you? You are not even from the Kohona Village!" Naruto lets out with an anger voice. He is already irritated with the show off boy. Sasuke too irritated, he just want to go out and find Sakura fast. Not just siting there listen to this crap but there's something weird with this boy.  
  
Suddenly, a kunai flung toward Naruto and landed on the table in front of him. Naruto lost his balances from the sudden attack.  
  
"Now, Naruto keep your cool" Kakashi held Naruto back up. 

He calmly told the mysterious boy that these two are the best genins in Kohona and that he can trust them as he trust Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke somehow proud of their sensei backing them and Naruto smile widely. The mysterious boy look at them with a small sweat dropped . The mysterious boy apologize to the two of them. Not really apologize from the heart but just to keep thing calmly. He doesn't want any unwanted attention from the surrounding.  
  
"Kakashi sensei, aren't we supposed to look for Sakura-chan?" Naruto whines as he keep on tugging his sensei sleeves.  
  
"erhmm.... now please verifies to me .... why did you came here alone? I thought the lady are coming with you?" Kakashi said to the mysterious boy while ignoring Naruto whining.  
  
"She's now very busy .... to get ready for the coming war .... but what it is..... I can't say for the safe of the chosen one"  
  
"So..... the Lady have found one, isn't she?" Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke were puzzle on what they talking about and getting restless. The chosen one? What 'the chosen one and what 'war' their are facing?. As for Naruto, he is already have way to sleep. This is boring!!! I want action not siting here talking about god's know war..., Naruto yawing time to time.  
  
"When does the preparation start?" Kakashi ask some more.  
  
"About last two week. We have to start early because war will not wait for the right time... it will come when the time come...." The mysterious boy pause for a while when a voice spoke out. It's the servant who want to serve their food that their order earlier on.  
  
After the servant left them alone. Naruto wake by the wonderfully smell of the food that serve and begin to help himself up. The other look on with a sweat dropped.  
  
Ignoring the blond guy's table manner, the mysterious boy asked any news from the Kohona village. Kakashi told him about some preparation have been made but not that rapidly as they have some difficultly. During this time, Kakashi actually something else in his mind. He is not sure what is the reaction will be so he carefully choose his word.  
  
"There's one genins from the village have been missing about the same time ' the one' begin training. I wonder what had happen to her?" Kakashi said in calm voice. Sasuke wonder why did Kakashi asked the boy about Sakura. The Mysterious boy just keeping on silence and take a sip of his tea.  
  
"and have you seen a girl with.... pink short hair, fair skin and green emerald eyes?" Kakashi ask him again. The mysterious boy look at him in surprised.  
  
Does that sound like....... the one..... The mysterious boy look at Kakashi with a deadly stare

* * *

aiii... sorry ....I know this quite bad and I just managed to post in one chapter only.... I will post it tomorrow some around in the evening. Thank you all for your reviews... 

Please review for my health.... hehehehe!


	10. Let my love be your strength

oh great!!! if anyone read the reviews .....you see that... yupp my own name!!!!! I give mysefl a review...oh man... this is so bad!!!! it meant for "Once Upon A September" by snow-maiden13...but I guess I put my eyes at the back of my head. Arghhhh could anyone tell me how to remove it?

Well... my head already in pain for staring at the computer for hours...(5 five hours!!!) I have to fine some info for my project and of course ideas to this fiction... wow.... do I sound serious? Nah.... it just I want to make this fiction a bit err.... nice... yeah that the right word... Nice... hehehehe!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Naruto not mine.  
  
Chapter ten: Let my love be your strength.....

* * *

Recap...  
  
"And have you seen a girl with.... pink short hair, fair skin and green emerald eyes?" Kakashi ask him again. The mysterious boy looks at him in surprised.  
  
Does that sound like... the one.... the mysterious boy look at Kakashi with a deadly stare

* * *

Seeing that the mysterious boy sudden change of expression to angst, Kakashi knew what is was. He already suspects something wrong.  
  
Earlier on, after ordering Naruto and Sasuke to go to the town to so call look for information. He actually was roaming around to see any sign of Sakura near by the forest around the small town.  
  
But although as a skill jounin, he didn't find some clue concerning Sakura. 

Surprisingly, he meets an Anbu. He then gives a scroll containing the Hokage massage. Kakashi read the message from the Hokage. It about the meeting that have been arrange between the Kohona and clan namely the Eituki clan and the Hokage already told them that a Jounin namely Hateke Kakashi from Kohona village will represent her. Kakashi were surprise as this is the first time that the Eituki clan had actually made a contact with the Kohona after long years of silence.  
  
They supposed to have the meeting in the same town where Sakura were last seen. Kakashi also been told that he will meet a women and a young boy. The young women name really shocks him. It have been a long years since they meet during a dreadful time.  
  
The Hokage also told him about her suspicions over connection between Sakura adduction as the young women whom have meet her earlier this month inform them that there's preparation will took place in one month time from this meeting that is same time as Sakura have been report missing two weeks ago.  
  
Kakashi knows that the Eituki clans are very sensitive about their security specialty about their secret. But they're no other way to force the mysterious boy to reveal any thing if not by somewhat pretend to already know their secret.  
  
Sasuke too notice the change of the boy expression, maybe he know something was wrong.  
  
"...And her name is Sakura..." Sasuke look up and shock to see that it not Kakashi said it but the mysterious boy. Sasuke can't contain himself already, his hand clung to fist form and his already activated his sharingan eyes. His mind remember the sweet smile of Sakura and couldn't imagine now he will not be able to see it anymore.  
  
Naruto jump in front of the mysterious boy and grab hic collar. However, his hand easily pushes Naruto until he flung backward and landed on his back. Naruto cried a loud yelled and rub his butt which in pain.  
  
"Release Sakura you... you... stupid ink hair head!" Naruto screamed.  
  
Sakura.... What have they done to you... Sasuke heart beating hard and pain came across it as if a there's thousand kunai struck his heart at one time.  
  
Sasuke stood up and asked the mysterious boy with a stern voice.

"Did you kidnapped her for your so call preparation of the war... what did you do to her?"  
  
Kakashi and Naruto surprised to see Sasuke reaction, as he is the one who always been clam and steady in time of stress. Kakashi put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder and said to the mysterious boy.  
  
"Just take care of her at least we know where she is..." Kakashi holds Sasuke as a signal to turn his sharingan off. Sasuke look into his sensei eyes with a thousand questions. His sensei were just smile. He knows that they have no change wining if there's fight occur here. The Mysterious boy too has a strong Chakra following out of his body.  
  
The mysterious boy suddenly lunch toward Sasuke and push Kakashi along with Naruto to side. The mysterious lets out a powerful small ball of chakra landed leash out to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't do anything because the mysterious boy is just to fast. It seems to happen least than a blink of any eyes. Even his sharigan could not pick up any move. It's just too fast.  
  
Sasuke fall on his back and when he looks up they're stood the boy looking at him with no expression. He then grab Sasuke's neck and pull him up.  
  
"You don't have any authority to ask me that!!! We are the Etuki Clan have been watching over Kohona ever since it emerge. You couldn't even stop my attack, what make you think you can take care of her!" The boy begins to strengthen his arm that causes Sasuke to nearly chocking.

Sakura.... where are you....., Sasuke think of her pains that she must have gone trough. Out of the pains, Sasuke then heard something whisper to his ear.... a loving and caring voice....it's just so fimiliar.....  
  
_My love one... Be strong... Let my love be your strength..._

* * *

Back to the mysterious place  
  
_My love one... Be strong... Let my love be your strength..._  
  
Light came trough from the window, an eye twitch as the light shown on her eyes. When the eye's lit open, the sun light are reflected by the green emerald back that shown the beauty of owner's eyes.  
  
She had a dream seem so real, her heart beat slow pace. Why my heart felt like this... why are my heart feel the pain, Sakura thought and put her hand where her heart is. She then, wakes up and sat beside her bed thinking about her dream. At that moment, a knock starlet her and it was here caretaker, Kurotani.  
  
"Sakura dear, what's wrong? You look very gloomy...." Kurotani said after seeing Sakura looking sad and confuse.  
  
"Kurotani, my heart felt burden as if there's someone need me but I don't know how" Tears flowing down Sakura face.  
  
"In my dream, I saw Mitsuke grabbing someone.... Someone that I love but I can't see who was it. That person, calling my name...I just manage to tell him be strong... be strong ...uuuhuh... "Sakura cried out and Kurotani clam her.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry... I am sure he heard you and will be strong... now, now.. it just a dream. Why don't you take your bath first and I will make you a delicious breakfast, dries up your tear. Smile Sakura, you look very beautiful if you smile" Kurotani touch Sakura chins and lift up to see her face..Sakura who were sobbing , now smile a little. Somehow glad that someone like Kurotani is there for her.  
  
While Sakura was take her bath, her sensei come. Kurotani told her about her dream about Mitsuke.  
  
"Hmmm, by now Sakura power is already growing as anyone who are not Eituki clan they will not dream anything while they are here. Unless the jitsu that I taught her is beginning to show effect of mastery by having a vision of their love one. You said that Mitsuke is grabbing a person that Sakura call her love one? "Nahoko pause a while.  
  
"Oh no!, today there's going to be a meeting with the representative from the Kohona village. I actually have to go with Mitsuke but I have to train Sakura. God! If Sakura dream of her love one which is sure from the Kohona itself, Mitsuke must have loose his patience. Kurotani, tell Sakura to train first on her own. Just tell her I have to go somewhere else. Don't tell her about Mitsuke and her ability to have vision. I don't any attraction from the Leader first, Okay" Nohoko then vanished into the air the moment Sakura came in after she heard somewhat a voice like her sensei.  
  
"Sensei...Eh, where is sensei? I thought she's here?" Sakura said to Kurotani. "Well, your sensei have to go some where and ask you to practice on your own but your won't be alone. Come, let me join you in practice ."Kurotani smile to Sakura.  
  
"Really, that's great! At least, I wont be alone" Sakura answer and sit near her to have some breakfast. Despite her smile, Sakura were still worried about her dream ... about her love one but who is her love one...

* * *

well.... i hope there's way to remove my own" review" in my own fic.... oh man.... ARGHHHH this is so embarrassing!!!! 

oh ... thanks to aznstarlu, Chanteru-chan and sUmbOdi for your review.... your review lighten up my days...


	11. An old friend

Oppss ... sorry for late posting, as I told you before I have part time job on Saturday and Sunday night. Therefore, I don't have time to type any fic until today... at last, some rest... .

Chapter eleven : An old friend.....

* * *

Recap......... 

Sasuke fall on his back and when he looks up they're stood the boy looking at him with no expression. He then grab Sasuke's neck and pull him up.  
  
"You don't have any authority to ask me that!!! We are the Etuki Clan have been watching over Kohona ever since it emerge. You couldn't even stop my attack, what make you think you can take care of her!" The boy begins to strengthen his arm that causes Sasuke to nearly chocking. Sakura.... where are you... Sasuke think of her pains that she must have gone trough. Out of the pains, Sasuke then heard something whisper to his ear.... a loving and caring voice.... it's just so familiar...  
  
_My love one... Be strong... Let my love be your strength..._

* * *

Back to the fight scene ...... 

A burning sensation felt in the heart. It seams to be chakra just receive enormous source of power. He never felt like this before... a power not from his beginning to wrap up his heart and started to spreads out to all of his body.  
  
This chakra...it's so powerful... but this are not from mine, Sasuke already beginning to feel gaining more strength.  
  
Then suddenly, there's wind rush to form circles around. Twisting around Sasuke like a small form tornado. Out of the circle of wind, flower petals beginning to emerge. From a bit to a lot of it, almost covering Sasuke body. By now, the mysterious couldn't hold on. His hands are in pains but with his ego on high he didn't let go of Sasuke.  
  
"Pink patels.... Sensei! What's happening? This Sakura petals circling around Sasuke?" Naruto asked Kakashi who now looking shocked.  
  
Sakura flower.... it have been a long time since a last seen this ... this... jitsu... but who activate it? It can't her...Kakashi was about the move toward the mysterious boy when all of sudden, Sasuke kick the boy in the face and the boy fall down, lets go of his grabbing. Sasuke lands on his feet's and started to attack the boy. He then from the chidori that Kakashi had tought him. Sasuke started to lunch over the boy but he was stop by his sensei. "What ever you're thinking... just don't do it..." Kakashi hold him firmly.  
  
It was Naruto who already started punching the mysterious boy.  
  
"Where's Sakura you idiot?" Naruto scream to the boy ears loudly. The boy, who has been motionless from the kick by Sasuke, pushes Naruto to side. He then stood up, walking slowing to where Sasuke and Kakashi standing.  
  
"What is your relation with Sakura? Why could you receive her power?" The mysterious boy stares at Sasuke straight into the eyes. Blood dripping from his side of face where Sasuke have kick him.  
  
"You are not qualify even to receive it..." The mysterious boy added. Kakashi look at him with a half close eye.  
  
"What is your relation with Sakura yourself?" Kakashi snapped back to the boy. The boy glare at him. The boy already full of anger started to form a small red chakra out of his right hand and lunge towards Kakashi.  
  
Just then, something stopped the boy and the boy stopped in surprised. His hand now held up and the chakra then, lunches upward causing a hole on the roof.  
  
The debris form the damage roof fall on them like rain.  
  
Kakashi look on and just went speechless. There's stood a young woman still holding the boy hands upward.  
  
"You.... "Kakashi look in surprise. The young women smile and look up at the roof. She orders the mysterious boy to keep his anger down. She then make an unknown hands signal that cause all the debris to go upward and started to gather at the hole on the roof. Few second later, the roof look like there's no damage ever been occur. All the furniture and damage wall are repair too.  
  
"Hello, Kakashi... I never thought they sent you here. Come lets have a seat and discuss things that should been discuss a while ago. The boy sit quitly next to her and felt silence. Naruto and Sasuke look at her with a big question in their face. Kakashi eventually sit in front of her and turn toward the two boys signaling to them to sit down too.  
  
"It have been a long time... Nahoko" Kakashi said addressing to the young women.  
  
"Yes, oh.. Sorry about this guy..." The young women hit the boy's back hard. Naruto and Sasuke sweet dropped. No wonder he is strong, just look at his sensei... Naruto ponder to himself.  
  
"Who is he? One of you student, I assume" said Kakashi pointing at the mysterious boy.  
  
"Oh, this? Well, you can say one from two of my student now" Nahoko said and smile at the mysterious boy who are now look down at the floor. "This is Mitsuke, Etuki Mitsuke" Nahoko inform them.

One of the strongest I think. Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
What another suke-end name again, Naruto's eyes when white. Sasuke stare at Mitsuke directly wondering why he asks about his relation with Sakura. Mitsuke look up and meet Sasuke eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, Kakashi why not let them walk around and have fun in the market" Nahoko asid while look at the three boys.  
  
"But..."Mitsuke about to object when Nahoko smile fill with flame grins.  
  
When the three boys gone, Kakashi asked about Sakura and the jitsu that he saw earlier that surround Sasuke during a fight.  
  
"Doesn't that the secret jitsu that.... Well... hmmm... well that you too ever use on.... someone?" Kakashi asked and tried to look another way around. Nahoko smile.  
  
Gezzz ... she has been smiling since she arrives and she still look young like the first time I meet her at the ....well... that place..., Kakashi thought vainly. Nahoko chuckle a little.  
  
"You never seem to change, Kakashi. Oh, about Sakura, she is okay. Where's she is... I couldn't reveal to you but I assure you that she is safe and she is under go some well... transformation" She continue to explain the situation in their parts and other things like the where about of the enemy and so on.  
  
"Do you have any idea who is leading them" Kakashi ask. Nahoko went silence for a while and with a worried face she said, " Itachi...and some of his friends who are too have betray their own clan".

* * *

To the trio....  
  
The three boys, who have been walking around, didn't utter any word. All of them don't even know what to say or talk.Sasuke were wondering just how did Kakashi and that damn Mitsuke's Sensei know each other. this things are getting more complicated. What do they want with Sakura? It is truth that Sakura able to transport power in long distance..., SaSuke take a deep breath. Sakura.... 

When they past by a drinks stall, it was Mitsuke buy them drinks. He tossed it to the two of them. The two just say their thanks and went on silence. He actually were wondering himsefl why did he buy they drinks? Aren't they enemy just now?

May be, it nice to around somone within your age, Mitsuke thought. Then, they heard a shouted.  
  
"There they are! Quick catches them!" It was the three stupid men that they have accoutered earlier on. The boys sweet dropped and started to run together.  
  
"Where shall we go? We can't fight them here, it's too risky" Mitsuke ask them while they were running.  
  
"I know!" Naruto answer.  
  
"Hey, where are they?" The first stupid gay man said. "Shit! We lost them again" Said the other. "Man, you shouldn't shouted just now. See, what you have done!" said the third.  
  
When the three man gone from the location they have been standing, there were three baskets that have been turn upside down. Only after few seconds that the men had run off, Naruto, Sasuke and Mitsuke emerge from under the basket.

"Oh great this embarassing! Why on earth I'm doing this is clowns" Mitsuke shouted.

"Do you have any better idea! you freak!" Naruto shouted back to Mitsuke.

"Arrrgh.... I think you both are the clowns" Sasuke said mocking at them.

"Ceh! What make you feel special? I wonder why Sakura still have heart on you..."Mitsuke look at Sasuke with angst stare.

"Eh, why did you say like that? What power?" Naruto ask as he look at Sasuke in question.

" Remember the Sakura's flower petals that form just now.... its a sign from her...."Mitsuke explain. With a hatefull stare, he continue to speak more.

"The strength that you had just now its from her....."

* * *

Sorry for the late posting, I will post more in two days again!!!

I actually have this "black out" mind... may be I just too tired..... oh well please R & R .

Thank you so much for the review!!!!!!!!!


	12. Memory

Hello again…. Well ehmm… yupp my grammar… man… my grammar…(Sweet dropped) aiiii… sorry about that…I 'm now under renovation of this fiction actually, not the story line but ehmm … the grammar…. Thanks for the support to me … I really appreciated it…(tears in the eyes) Okay… back to the story (God… I must be more sentimental now days…)

Disclaimer: I wish don't it didn't came true….

Chapter twelve: Memory….

* * *

Recap…

"You never seem to change, Kakashi. Oh, about Sakura, she is okay. Where's she is… I couldn't reveal to you but I assure you that she is safe and she is under go some well… transformation" She continue to explain the situation in their parts and other things like the where about of the enemy and so on.

"Do you have any idea who is leading them?" Kakashi ask. Nahoko went silence for a while and with a worried face she said, " Itachi...and some of his friends who are too have betray their own clan".

* * *

" Why on earth do they want to attack the village?" Kakashi asked Nahoko who are sipping her tea. This woman likes to drink tea whenever there's a conversation…. Guess she never changes that and she is still beautiful, Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kakashi, Why are staring me like that? Is there's something wrong" Nahoko said to Kakashi. Kakashi sigh a little.

"Nahoko, did you meet Hokage recently? Why didn't meet the other too? It's really have been a long time since the Etuiki clan's last visit to village." Kakashi pause for a while and continue.

"Even the youngsters in the village don't know existence of the clan…" Kakashi said in low voice.

"Kakashi, it's not that we the Eituiki clan don't want to venture out but it our precaution against the enemy… we are, after all the protector of the village …and we have divided our clan ever since that horrible time. One group will stay and watch while the rest will keep on traveling to the other part to the continent… and I have choose to stay on here and always watch the blooming of the "Flower of the Kohona"…" Nahoko said while placing her cup on the table.

"You remember how we meet … that incident couldn't happen again or else it will bring death of the village itself…" Nahoko explain more.

"Yeah… you were very young then …. 16 years old? " Kakashi close his eyes and recall his memory on how they actually meet.

* * *

_Back to the past.._

10 years ago........

Out in forest one's heart stay on beating slowly but still refused to give in. blood dripping down to ground while moving on. Eyes sight visions are getting more blur. Breathing is getting heavier and heavier Left arm are bleeding to just too quick and right leg are hurting too much.

'My family... my clan... must hurry..." whisper one's voice weakly.....

_

* * *

_

A silver hair jounin were resting after a few round of fighting with the green suit guy, which the silver hair man won for 100 times in row. He has except the fight out of broadness and to keep off the green suit guy from pestering him for a fight again and again. "It seems to be like any other day". Said the silver man thought to himself. Everyone it the village are busy with the preparation to the coming of the famous clan of Konoha but Kakashi are just too bored to go and help around. Soft wind blowing passes trough his face. He closes his eyes and tries to relax. It seems to be a nice day to get some sleep.  
  
Then suddenly, he feels something weird. Something feel so strong, he open his eyes and look around. Although, the surrounding look normal but something is very wrong. All the surrounding became to quite, no more bird singing, no wind blowing and just simply too quite. Some how, a wired form of chakra are felt that urge him to activate his sharingan and scan around the area.  
  
"This aura... this chakra.." The silver hair man mumbles to himself. The source of the chakra beginning to came closer and closer. "They are not from this area and it felt so strong, enough to kill someone by just look at it. Gosh,… Who would have such chakra" he continues. As a jounin, the silver hair man get ready to form any ninjutsu to prepare a block from the incoming intruder. A woos sound near by suddenly breaks the silence; there then appear small young girl with blood all over her.  
  
The girl looks at him directly and have stop moving. The silver hair guy could not believe what he is thinking. "This chakra, are from her?" he asks himself. After few second, the girl just fainted and the ckara too sudden disappear. Everything became normal again, bird singing and wind lowing softly. Silver hair guy were still in his position as a guard from any tricks. After seeing that the surrounding are clear from the danger of enemy, he quickly run beside the fainted girl. He lift up her head and found out the girl maybe around 16 years old. Seem to a young ninja as she too has the Konoha village headband. "But I never see her around here but could this child from the incoming clan" said the sliver hair man while observing her. Nevertheless, he quickly took her to the medical building and quire the staff to keep on eye on her. He then, quickly report to the third Hokage-sama and told what he has found.  
  
The Hokage were so surprised but he just seems clam and asks the silver hair man to show where she is now. "It can't be...." Hokage's word trails off in silence. They were on their way, when an Anbu came to in front of them bowing. "Hokage-sama" An Anbu greets The Hokage. The Anbu report that the incoming clan, The Eituki Clan been ambush but luckily they all survive but most of them are injured with the help of some kind of weird shield around them that guarding them and at the same time healing them slowly. The Anbu also added that the attack are unlikely from the clan known to them as on their way looking around to look for the source of ckara, they meet a group of Anbu from Sand who are an alliances with the Konoha village. Both parties denied the source of chakra are from they. They both felt it at the same time somewhere around 10 km from their area they usually patrol.  
  
When they actually found them, only the Konoha' Anbu can get close to them while the Sand Anbu couldn't even get near as if there's some kind of shield and it would cause burns on them as they came near to them.  
  
Hokage look alarm and quickly issue an order all the group of Anbu to surround the outskirt of the village and some patrol around more than usual and warn not make it too obvious as today they are going to welcome the Eituki clan, which are form The Konoha village too. They have gone to all part of the world and only return after 4 year traveling. Everyone in the village is busy to make preparation and this thing will cause panic around the village. The Hokage order some of the jounin rank ninja to go and help to bring back the injured while other transformed into the some of Eituki clan members and arrive at the entrance so that the people won't suspect anything. This have to be done in secret since the clan have a lot of enemy and showing weakness' means attract the other clan of other village to take chance to steal any precious information as well any new killing technique scrolls they collect for research from other continent they have been.  
  
"Kakashi, does she have any symbol beside the village headband?" The Hokage asked the silver hair man whom known as Hatake Kakashi.  
  
"Well, She have some kind of tattoo just like mine when I was an Anbu squad" Kakashi answer.  
  
"So, she is too from the incoming clan. What happen to them?" The Hokage continue to ponder. "Shield..." Hokage mumble. " It isn't that one of the Haijutsu.... but.." Hokage continue to mumble to himself. Kakashi notice that the Hokage in a deep thought, he was wondering the same thing too.  
  
They continue they way to see the girl earlier on while the Anbu carried out order from the Hokage. While they were moving on, Kakashi ask the Hokage.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering… where are all the Anbu squad of the Eituki clan? Are they supposed to have their own?  
  
"Hmm, I was wondering about that too but we have to wait for the Anbu report first. My guess is that they may try to distract they intruder. However, the intruder manage to cope up with the other member clan that are not ninjas" answer the Hokage.  
  
When they both finally arrive at the medical building (writer's note : ai..is the "hospital" actually ), they heard a noises and sound of crashing in the building. It seems to be a rampage occurs. They quickly move inside and astonished to see a young girl who are week but in the state of killing anyone who are dared to come in her way. "I have to see the Hokage and don't even try to stop me !!! " she screams toward the hospital's attendance.  
  
"Silence!" the Hokage order. Everyone frost and the girl turn to the Hokage with a deadly stare.  
  
"I am he !" The Hokage respond to the stare by the girl.  
  
The girl quickly down to her knee toward the Hokage and said, "Please... my clan ... we been attack ... my shield are getting weaker ...." She voice out while looking at the Hokage straight in the eyes. Kakashi quickly reach her and hug softly.  
  
"Don't worry; they are on their way here. The Anbu Squad has found them" Kakashi said in soft tone. This girl has gone through more that she could bear already in one day, Kakashi thought. The girl turn to look at him and smile weekly and said "Thank you". With that she fainted again in is arm. Kakashi look at her and she seem to be in her deep sleep.  
  
"Shield ...what shield? "Said the medical attends to each other. So, she the one who forms the shield, Hokage thought. Kakashi said nothing as he lost his word while staring that the rested girl in his arm. She remained him while he still very young.  
  
The Hokage order to put the girl under Kakashi care for a while as her existence would stir up problem especially with this newfound talent. The Hokage to order that what have happen here to be remain secrets from now onwards.

* * *

"Since that day… I owe my life to my village and I devoted to protected with my life" Said Nahoko to Kakashi.

"You are the silver hair man that I first met when I reaches there… a place that I call home and a home that I don't even know much…" Nahoko smile to him and sipping her tea again.

"Look, I know that the way we take Sakura away it quite cruel but this is important to protected her family… at least, now everyone thought that she is kidnapped for ransoms because if the enemy know its… its going to be very hard….

* * *

I don't really prefer doing this chapter but I think its necessary to shown how Kakashi and Nahoko meet…

I have print out all the chapter of this fic and start to scan for the wrong spelling and ehmm grammar… it will take sometime to correct them but I will start from chapter 11…

Thank you to Kai013 and ms-thang for your review…


	13. Two rivals for one heart

Haiiii …sorry for late posting … a bit busy with life… But I'm back with new chapter …

Disclaimer: Not mine… Naruto not mine except the story line of this fiction.

Chapter 13: Two rivals for one heart…

* * *

Recap from chapter 11.

"Ceh! What make you feel special? I wonder why Sakura still have heart on you..."Mitsuke look at Sasuke with angst stare.

"Eh, why did you say like that? What power?" Naruto ask, as he looks at Sasuke in question.

" Remember the Sakura's flower petals that form just now.... its a sign from her...."Mitsuke explain. With a hateful stare, he continues to speak more.

"The strength that you had just now it's from her..."

* * *

The three boys didn't utter any word. They were silence, too silence.

"You… your name are Sasuke, isn't it? The last of Uchiha… no… one of the two Uchiha…but what difference does it make? You Uchihas are just too ignorant and proud of your self" Mitsuke pointing his finger to Sasuke who are now burning in anger.

"If you can receive Sakura's power from a far… I wonder you must be the love one but by the way you look it seem that you are not even that 'suitable' to her. I hope too meet some great and powerful but here I meet bunch of loser," The Eituiki boy continue.

"Would you just shut up?" It was Naruto who spoke up.

"This Uchiha is difference. He might be ignorant but he is great… well, second to me, that is. And he is always concern toward his friend with his own way!" Naruto were cursing himself in his heart for backing Sasuke but he couldn't stand to see his friend being insulted.

"Sakura is one of our team! So what wrong if she did care for her friend! Let alone being her love one. You must be jealous for Sasuke, aren't you!" Naruto said more likely accusing rather that a question.

Sasuke didn't not say anything nor answer back the insulted that he receive, he just turn his head towards the sky. Wind blowing softly pass trough his face, this remain of Sakura during their daily training. If the weather is good as this, she is always around to ask him to have a date with her. And of course, the answer would always be no. Not that he want to hurt her but during that time he is really not interested to having a relationship with anyone. He just doesn't want to be distracted while he is in process of building up his strength and skill.

He then look at Mitsuke calmly and walk pass by him. He still keeps his silence. Naruto later join Sasuke and leave behind Mitsuke.

Mitsuke didn't understand what is going on. He never seen a person would just walk away after being insulted. He turns around and shouted to Sasuke.

"Why don't you answer me back, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stop and without turning his head around, he said "Whenever Sakura is being insulted, she too would just leaves quietly not a sign of losing but a sigh that she's strong enough to over come this whole dammed things".

With that Naruto and Sasuke walks on and leaves Mitsuke behind.

_Sakura, you really have friends that knows you well… and with less words, they shown their concern toward you without losing their head…_

"Sasuke, I still thinks that you are not qualified enough… " Mitsuke whisper to himself.

_Because … because… why am I feeling like this? Why should I keep saying like that… am I really …jealous? Have I fallen in love… but… I can't … I really can't…_

After a while, Mitsuke walks back towards the inn where Nahoko and Kakashi having their meeting.

Naruto and Sasuke were already there, apparently waiting for their sensei. Sasuke and Mitsuke didn't say anything just exchanging glance to each other with no emotion at all. They sit on near by bench outside of the inn. Naruto and Sasuke sit on the right side of the bench and Mitsuke sit the opposite.

Suddenly, Sasuke move to sit next to Mitsuke. Mitsuke were starlet by Sasuke's action. Naruto too are shock but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I know that you can't reveal her location… but please me tell about her… How is she? Is she being treated well" Sasuke ask while looking the other way round and seem to be a bit blushing.

"Yes. She is fine… and that's all I can say" Mitsuke answer shortly.

She even looks more beautiful every each day, Mitsuke thinking of Sakura's sweet smile.

Sasuke stare at him but said nothing.

"Okay boys, its time to go back" A male voice surprised the trio up.

"But…but … what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Kakashi with a question face.

"She is going to be fine but we have to go back to the village and meet the Hokage now" Kakashi then nodded at Nahoko who have been standing next to him as a sign he's going back.

Naruto about to protest but Kakashi already started to drag him away. Sasuke look at Mitsuke and said, " If anything happen to her, I will deal with you…"

Mitsuke were piss off but Nohoko holds him back and smile to Mitsuke, a smile with a dangerous feeling as a sign to clam down.

With that, Nahoko and Mitsuke too started to walk away. Little do they know, at one comer of the inn. Someone with a straw hat that covers his entire face has been observing them and smirking to himself.

* * *

Ohayo… ( I believe that meet "greeting!" ,right?… I hope…) Well, I can't wait to write about the reason why is Sakura training for… especially the special jitsu… it will at lest take up two chapter so… Be sure to check on two days from now!!! Please R & R….

to sUmbOdi,mr. kobayashi and Maya Amano ....THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!


	14. Two hearts and a moon

Hmmm Greeting!!! Haii Its really have been my busy week with school and part time work. It's really exhausting but I love that kind of life… Okay enough of my crap … here I present my fic… (Of course, with the never-ending wrong spelling and grammar mistake…hehehe!). Please read and review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto are not mine… (Man … When is this will end?)

Chapter fourteen: Two hearts and a moon

* * *

Recap….

With that, Nahoko and Mitsuke too started to walk away. Little do they know, at one comer of the inn. Someone with a straw hat that covers his entire face has been observing them and smirking to himself.

* * *

Somewhere outside of the town…

A young man with black hair was resting with his other companions at a rest house, somewhere outside the small town. He and his companion were having lunch in a private room when a poof sound emerges in front of them.

The person who just appear were too wearing straw hat like those in the room. His face's skin are pale and with scars on it.

"What have news did you get" Said the young man with black hair that had a headband of a village symbol that have been strike trough as a sign of his betrayal toward his people.

"They have found it…." The man with a pale face, answer with an evil grin on his lips.

"Good, let the show begin…."The young man said and smirks follows by the cheers by the rest of the companion.

* * *

Back to Sakura…

When Nahoko and Mitsuke reach at Sakura training ground, they saw Sakura already stated her training watch by her caretaker, Kurotani. It's already two days since they left this place although they have only been outside the boundary of this secret place for one day.

As they were walking towards Sakura, she suddenly formed hand signal that that Nahoko had taught her and cried out " **Hana no jitsu**!" and a huge chakra appear from around her heart and started to forms a shield that cover with sakura flower's petals which are circling around her in different direction.

Mitsuke look in amazed. As for Nohoko, she just smiles widely and seems to be proud of her new student.

A clapping hand was heard after Sakura turn off the Jitsu. The clapping hands are from her sensei Nahoko and Mitsuke just look down and blushing.

"You did very well, Sakura. But that isn't the right name though." Nahoko said as she walks towards Sakura who are now quite embarrass by naming the jitsu her own make up name.

"Good morning Sensei, err… well… I just thought it would be easier to have a name whenever I want to activate it. I'm very sorry, Sensei" Sakura bowing down towards Nahoko.

"It's okay, Sakura" Nahoko said and she turn to Kurotani.

"Is everything okay here while I'm gone?"

Kurotani just give a nod and a smile indicating that everything is fine.

"Except for Sakura battle outfit, I want to make a new one for her but I don't have any material here and I can't leave her here alone. So, I decided to wait for you. What you think? Should we make a new one for her?" Kurotani asked as she looks at Sakura who were surprised to hear it.

"Hmmm, that will be excellent idea! Sakura, I hope you don't mind as you outfit seen to be out of shape already. Mitsuke, what do think? Nahoko asked Mitsuke.

"I…I…I … if Sakura wants too" Mitsuke seem to be nervous.

_God! Why am I nervous here? I don't …don't_… Mitsuke thought trails off again.

Sakura were indeed very happy that she hugs Kurotani hard. Kurotani look at Sakura, Sakura remain her about her lovely daughter that she ever have once but was killed during the terrible war but it was long time ago.

If she still alive she would be slightly older that Sakura, Kurotani thought.

While Kurotani went out to buy materials and some food, Nahoko bring Sakura to on spot were they both sit down and have a small talk. Mitsuke are not with them as he was being asked by Kurotani to accompany her to do some shopping.

"Sakura…. I meet your Sensei, Kakashi a while ago and your two friend too," Nahoko said softly to Sakura.

"What? Where are they? Can I meet them? What about my parents? Does they know I'm fine here? Do they know?" Sakura ask in one breath and her heart beating hard.

_Does Sasuke remember her? Does he thinking of her?_

Seeing that Sakura really eager to know about her sensei and her friends. Nahoko just grin softly.

"Sakura, they all are find and can't wait to see you especially a boy with the blond hair. Gosh, he is sure funny boy. Hahaha!" Nahoko laugh as she thought of Naruto.

Sakura make a face as a sign that she knew who does Nahoko refer too.

"And your anther friend have a fight with Mitsuke… the one with the black hair. Well, he did look almost like Mitsuke. I remember he said something like " If anything happen to her, I will deal with you " " Nahoko said to Sakura and wink her eyes.

"Ooo, seem to be there's someone really miss you, Sakura and somehow, I think Mitsuke is jealous about it… Oboy, this is sure going to fun to watch" Nahoko chuckled and Sakura are now blushing red as tomato.

_Did Sasuke really say that? Did he… mean that?_

"Sakura, little one (Sakura: _What? Little one? _) That jitsu you learn is a forbidden jitsu that only can be practice here. Only activated it as a last choice" Nahoko warn Sakura. "Or… it will… well, something erhmm …will happen to you". Nahoko continue. Sakura look at her blankly…

"The name of the jitsu… it's not really important but is it your heart that's counts it. There's time you can call out the name of the jitsu and you have to depend on your heart to activated." Nahoko said more.

" Nahoko sensei, I name it after noticing that all the name signal are shape of flower and it seem to represents the Sakura's flower" Sakura said.

"Oh, its okay. I think the new name is more wonderful than the original" Nahoko chuckle again.

After the break, Nahoko continue helping Sakura practicing not only the jitsu but also her fighting skill and endurance.

It was already late in the evening when Hitomi and Mitsuke had return. Kurotani goes into the house to prepare dinner while Mitsuke join Nahoko and Sakura in the training ground.

He brought some snacks and drinks that he bought from the shop. He passes watermelon juice to Nahoko, which happen to be her favorite juice. As for Sakura, he gave her the tea.

Nahoko told them that she want to meet Hitomi and left them both all by themselves.

Sakura drink the tea given to her. It taste quite different from the usually tea but this one taste sweet and half sour. Sakura look into her drinks.

" That is a tea with some mixture of lemon and sugar," Mitsuke told her after seeing her half wondering what did she drink.

"Oh…." Sakura taste it again. This tea seems to be very delicious.

"Thank you, Mitsuke" Sakura said to Mitsuke.

"Sakura, you really did very well in forming the jitsu… I can see that you really had improve your skilled" Mitsuke said to Sakura but he didn't want to mention about the chakra he had seen when Sasuke receive it during his fight with him.

"Don't be sad, you will be okay here," Mitsuke said more. Sakura smile at him and said her thanks again.

Mitsuke have been looking at Sakura ever since he arrives just now. He looks at her delicate face, with soft short pink hair and not to mention the eyes. It always has been the main reason why he has the urge to look at her. It's just so clam and warm.

Then, Kurotani call them to get in side the house as in getting dark. So, Sakura pack up all the left over and get her feet up.

May be because all the training causes her to sudden lost of energy. She almost falls to ground when she was grab by Mitsuke.

They eyes look into each other and locked in their gazed. Mitsuke have the sudden urge to hold her close. Sakura were stunned by his reaction but she couldn't stop feeling comfortable in his arm.

Inner Sakura : "Oh man, here we go again..

Conscious Sakura :"Agrh…"

Inner Sakura : "He is gentle….

Conscious Sakura : "…"

Inner Sakura : "He is kind"

Conscious Sakura : "……"

Inner Sakura : "He is nice"

Conscious Sakura : "..."

Inner Sakura : "too nice…"

Conscious Sakura :"No…."

Sakura push him as side when Mitsuke's lips were too close to hers. They both blush and said nothing.

It was when Kurotani that call them again that they started to walk back to the house.

While they were walking back to the house, Mitsuke whisper to her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about just now…. I just couldn't…." Mitsuke voice trails off.

Sakura just give a smile and a nod indicating that it's okay.

After refreshing themselves up and finish their dinner, Kurotani show them Sakura's new outfit. A top sleeves red in colour kimono rode with sakura flower's petal printed with maroon collar. The kimono rode are long reaches until her knees.

The robe are match with a black tight fit pants for easy movement. There a long vile too which it were light pink and transparent, not to cover the head but place around her back and rested on her arm. at the edges of the veil, there are accessories that being sew on.

It seem to been shape of leaf with silver colour. Her hairs are tied up leaving some front hair left untied.

She is really look simple and lovely.

Sakura wanted to help Hitomi with the cleaning but Kurotani shoved her out of the Kitchen. Nahoko laugh and Mitsuke as usual just look down to the floor with sweet dropped.

"Get some rest Sakura, you did use lots of your energy during training just now" Nahoko said with tears in her eyes but all the laughing.

Sakura smile and walk to her room but along the way she stop by a balcony. Instead of going to her room, she went out side and sit on the balcony. Leaning against the wall, she lets out a sigh.

She looks up toward the sky and thought of the incident that Mitsuke grab her and how his face was close to her. Deep in her heart she felt it no right … so how… it couldn't be right.

She then grab her own collar and look at the moon.

* * *

Back to the team…

Kakashi and Naruto were already asleep while Sasuke still sitting near the campfire. His mind is clouded and confuse. He then looks up at look at the moon

* * *

**Sakura'S POV Sasuke's POV**

_My heart are heavy….. I couldn't take this anymore…._

_Thinking of him that can't be seen… Only memories that left…_

_Will he be thinking of me….? Will she remember me…?_

_Will I love him the way I use too?… Will she be a different person?…_

_Now, there's someone look like him but…. Will she turn her heart away?…_

_The way he look at me… so clam and warm Will she fall for him?…_

_Now, I'm not sure of myself Please, Sakura don't turn away…_

_But will he care about my heart? Just come back Sakura…. _

_If I did love him again…. _

_Will he be able to love me? But... Will she knows that I care for _

_ her as my... as my... friend_

_Sasuke… please wait for me… Sakura… Please, just be back...._

* * *

Sasuke close his eyes and felt his heart beating hard......

What is happen to me, Sasuke thought.

Does he care for Sakura as a team mate or more than....

* * *

Haiiii…so how is it? I actually have those accessories " with leaf shape and silver in colour" I just brought that for… well, for my collection to find ideas on designing my own the Kohona style dress… it was just for fun… hehehe. and " the tea with a mixture of lemon"... that is actually Ice tea lemon...OH my favorite !!!!!

to angelbaby and Maya Amano Thanks for the review!!!!!!

Psst... Maya Amano... I join the channel and YM so see you there!!!!


	15. Confuse mind

Hello again... Maya ask me whether English is my 1st, 2nd, 3rd and so on. Well, its second actually beside the national language and some other local dialect. But I think I write more in English rather than the first... wonder why? I want to improve my English usage since it is an international language for example this Fan fiction itself, which connect us all in group that love Naruto. Wow ... do I sound serious again? Ararararaa.......

To Shaman king: Hehehehe want to find out? Well, you have to keep on reading this fic... aiiiii hehehehe! don't worry... it will be a happy ending story... because I love happiy ending story  
  
Chapter fifteen: Confuse minds ...

* * *

Recap 

Sasuke close his eyes and felt his heart beating hard....

What is happen to me? Sasuke thought.

Does he care for Sakura as a teammate or more than....

* * *

Sasuke look up towards the moon again, wondering what was really in his mind. If Sakura were just merely a teammate, why would he feel wired? He did protect the noisy Naruto without any reason at all but this seems more.  
  
But this feeling is hard to describe by word. It seems impossible to express at all, the feeling of losses are just same as losing a battle.  
  
He leans against a medium size rock, just nicely for his back to leans on. His eyes were half closed and wind blowing from behind him making his hair waving forward gently.  
  
He sits down with one leg stretch forward while the other bend comfortable to prevent him from sliding off.  
  
His hearts are beating slowly, he then take a deep breathe and let it go gradually.  
  
He look at the fire camp that still struggling to maintain its flame. He looks more and saw red colour of the fire, he remember someone in red cloth always be around him who always smiling sweetly and gently, full with love and tenderness.  
  
By this time, Sasuke's mind are getting more confuse. Why is he thinks for her at this time? He then, put his own hand where his hearts lays.  
  
He listen to his heartbeat, it was beating as if the hearts want to tell him something that he should know. A feeling that he should have known earlier on.  
  
_Why heart? Why now? Why not when everything is still there? Why now that it's gone then you make me realize it? I had lost everything that precious to me before... and before I knew it I found again something that even more precious than before .... I have found the most beautiful gift in whole wide world ... yet, I lost it again even before I know it._  
  
While Sasuke still in his deep thought, the silver hair man who has been lie down secretly watches him carefully.  
  
Oh no, this boy is heartsick again, Kakashi thought.  
  
Kakashi decide to let him alone at time and he has an idea how to deal with that boy tomorrow.  
  
However, snores from Naruto really are disturbing him but amazingly have no effect towards Sasuke. Kakashi just close his eyes and tried not to think of the snores and Sasuke by thinking what he had read his "come-come paradise"

* * *

Back to the Sakura...  
  
It was nearly afternoon when Sakura woke up, she then quickly take a bath and change her dress. She wears the new dress that she tried before last night and she can see clearly how it fit comfortably to her body.  
  
Sakura almost forget that she woke up late and quickly run to the training ground.  
  
What waiting for her is not her sensei but the black raven hair. The boy were sitting under a tree appear to be relaxing.  
  
She walks closer to him and notice that he had a package next to him.  
  
"Morning, Mitsuke-kun" Sakura greet him. Mitsuke look at her and signal her to sit.  
  
"Sensei, are not here. She went off to meet the leaders with Hitomi. But she ask to help you with your training..." Mitsuke suddenly paused and trying hard to conceals his blushing.  
  
Flash back  
  
_"Where is she? Aren't she supposed to wake up and training ?" Mitsuke talk to himself while walking along the corridor.  
  
He then came a cross a room when he suddenly felt a gentle chakra.  
  
Can it be...., Mitsuke couldn't longer thinking straight. He was attracted to the chakra and draws him near to that particular room. With a tremble hand, he opens the door and takes a peak inside the room.  
  
There, laying a girl with soft pink hair on the bed sleeping soundly. Her surrounding were clam and one can see rays of sunlight enter from the window and seem to be bathing her with small glisters of golden sun dust around her.  
  
What more surprising is that the formation of the glittering of the sun dust are same as he saw with his battle with Sasuke but at that time Sasuke are covered by sakura's flower petal.  
  
His hearts are beating hard, he seems to be stunned and stood helplessly.  
  
How could someone ever so beautiful....., Mitsuke thought as he keeps on observing her.  
  
He was about to enter the room when he stops himself.  
  
What is he doing he not supposed to go in a girl room. He is a well train ninja and he should be a gentlemen and...  
  
He lost his word. Mitsuke close the door back and decided to leave Sakura continue with her sleep.  
  
May be she is just too exhausted from all her training..._  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Mitsuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura said to him. Mitsuke jumps a little when he heard Sakura voice calling him. He was blushing more after she caught him daydreaming.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Here, I manages to set up your breakfast before I left home" Mitsuke hand her over the package without look at her. He was wondering himself why did he prepare it.  
  
When he was about to leave to go to Sakura's place, he remember that Nahoko and Hitomi will not be home and wonder if Sakura still have energy to prepare breakfast on her own.  
  
"Thank You Mitsuke, that really kind of you!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
She was actually kind of nervous as she remembers the incident on last night when she nearly fall and Mitsuke just in time caught her before she meet the floor.  
  
Not long after the simple breakfast, they begin their training. Not training the special jitsu but a combat training. It was Mitsuke that suggest it.  
  
Hundreds of kunai appear from different direction toward Sakura. She then, jumps and twists around 360 degree with her chakra releasing a barrier out of wind. One can see that the winds are seemed to have sakura flower's petal.  
  
Sakura then saw opportunity from the tree behind Mitsuke and she created an illusion of herself while the real body disappears.  
  
The illusion quickly moves toward him and jumps above him even before Mitsuke lunge anymore kunai.  
  
The illusion a give a strong kick on of the tree behind Mitsuke. Before he knows it, the tree leave fall and with the help of her chakra the tree leaves fall like a sharp blades.  
  
With hands signal, he then cried out "earth barrier!" (Writer's note: hehehe! I was planning to put on "shouheki tsuchi" but then I decide not to...). The earth started to surface upward and covers Mitsuke from the sharp blade leaves.  
  
Mitsuke were just about to calm down when a kunai pointed to his neck.  
  
A voice that makes his body shiver to the closeness of the owner voice said, "Caught you!" Sakura manages to disappear and look for opportunity to attack. The illusion earlier had vanished.  
  
However as skillful Sakura is, Mitsuke suddenly caught hold of her arm and swing her around to face her. his right hand got hold of her right arm upward that was hold the kunai while the other arm her arm to her back.  
  
This position makes their body closer to each other. Silence fill between them, neither of them say anything. Sakura minds are getting restless as she doesn't want any more those crazy eyes connect and with that she made the urge to knocks her head on to his that cause them to fall part.  
  
Blood were dripping from both of their forehead.  
  
"Hey, that hurts..." Mitsuke rubbing his head and he saw blood on his hand.  
  
The bloods however are not from him but it's from Sakura alone. Sakura wipe off the blood and thought that Mitsuke were hurt. She quickly sits up and rushes toward Mitsuke.  
  
"Ah... sorry for that. I'm so sorry" Sakura quickly tried to reach for her bag that she brought earlier. But her hand again hold hard by Mitsuke. As she turns around, Mitsuke place his handkerchief to her head and press it against the wound.  
  
They look into each other eyes.  
  
Man... this is getting irritated, Sakura thought. She made up her mind that she will not fall any guy for now but she can't resist looking Mitsuke eyes that fill with tenderness.  
  
"It's you that wounded not me. Come lets me cleans it" Mitsuke carry her up and stated to walk back to the house.  
  
"Hey, I can walk okay. It's just a minor bruises. Let me down!" Sakura fanatically try to let go off Mitsuke arm but he just continues to hold her hold.

* * *

At the leaders office of the Eituki clan...  
  
"No... she not ready yet but she is improving more every each day" Nahoko told the group of leaders.  
  
"Nahoko, you must bring her here after the training is complete to make her a part of this clan" One of the leader said to her.  
  
This is crazy! Hitomi thought to herself. Sakura have her own family and village. They can just force her to forget them.  
  
"Honorable Leaders, that is not our to decide if she should be apart of this clan. It's up the Hokage of the Kohona. We can't just take her away" Nahoko explain.  
  
"You have no right to say that, Nahoko. We have decide for the benefit of this clan" The other leaders order. Then, one of the leaders namely Takahashi, who have silent from earlier on stood up.  
  
"Leaders of Eituki clan, clam down. What Nahoko said is true. That girl have her own family and not to mention her life there. We should ask for the Hokage opinion first"  
  
It is very rare to heard Takahashi word, whenever he spoke they all now it better to listen to his advise.  
  
After the meeting, Nahoko and Hitomi were whispering to each other about Sakura safety, when a voice surprised them.  
  
"Hem... hello ladies, care if I join in" Takahashi interrupt them.  
  
Both of them smile at him, they were very fond of him as he always is there wherever they need him to be like the incident during the meeting.  
  
"Nahoko, take care of her. It not safe to let her alone here" Takahashi, who were just slightly older than her for 3 years old and yet already become one of the respectable leaders there.  
  
Nahoko nodding toward him as a sign of accepting advise from him.  
  
"Careful with any leaking news of her, especially with her ability, Nahoko. Hitomi, you too must assist Nahoko. I know I can counted on your to take care both Nahoko and Sakura" Nahoko about to protest when Takahashi continue to speak more.  
  
"I know some of the leader are keen on getting her for their own interest..."  
  
At one corner of the resting hall, there stood a group of man stare at them with an evil grin.

* * *

Hehehe!!! shaman king obsesser ask me if I have seen the Naruto anime or manga. Well, I just collect the manga from downloading and although, my country did sold the anime VCD but I don't have the time to go out to look for it anymore... sad.... 

**Thanks to ****NarutoFanGirl1****, sUmbOdi,****Maya Amano****, ****Kitty-N 89**** and shaman king obsesser for your review!!!! Love you alll!!!!!!**


	16. the begining of end

Oh My Gosh!!!

It has been nearly two years since the last time I upload a story. Sorry to all friends! I have been too busy with work. Now, I am able to continue the story that I had to postpone. The latest Naruto story starts to be in kind of "action" which is more on the "hard" stuff and yet easy to understand by all ages.

Let me see… what is the last time happens… oh ya… here it is…

Chapter sixtheen : The beginning of end

* * *

_Why heart? Why now? Why not when everything is still there? Why now that it's gone then you make me realize it? I had lost everything that precious to me before... and before I knew it I found again something that even more precious than before... I have found the most beautiful gift in whole wide world ... yet, I lost it again even before I know it.  
_

* * *

"Morning boys, hurry up and get ready in 5 minutes!" Kakashi give order to the two boys.

Sasuke have already wake up quite early as he couldn't sleep either. Naruto, on the other hand, is having a hard time to wake up.

Within 5 minutes, they are on their way back to Konoha village. They move in silence. Tense seem to build between them

"Na, Sensei?" Naruto voice out just to ease the tense.

"Who is the lady that we meet yesterday? You seem to know her well. What is this clan they talk about?" ask Naruto.

Sasuke now too looking at Kakashi as he too was wondering what is going on. What have to Sakura?

"She is an old friend…..and forms a distance clan but they are form Konoha too"

"Don't worry, she will be okay" Kakashi reply.

But deep in his mind, he knows that something bad is going to happen soon._  
_

* * *

___Somewhere in the forest…_

"So, do we have a deal then?" one said.

"Deal it is" said the other.

"Then, the invasion start three days from now… at full moon"_  
_

* * *

___At Konoha village_

"How is she?" Tsunade smile ask as she saw them entering the room.

"Fine, we need to discuss" Kakashi waving at her and then, he turn toward at the boys.

"Boys, could you both wait outside?" Kakashi already begin shoving them out without waiting for reply form them.

"But…but" Naruto trying to reason with his Sensei.

"It won't be long; you guys go and have ramen for a while. Tell the boss, I will pay later" Kakashi told them with a grin and close the door.

The boys goes out form the building and walk in silence, not toward the ramen shop but instead they just walk and when they reach a near by park, Sasuke sit on a bench follow by Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Naruto look at Sasuke.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto fold his hand with a frown.

"Do what?" Sasuke retorted back.

"She is one of us, you know…. Like a family…." Naruto's voice trail off.

"Are you suggesting that we go and find out ourselves?" Sasuke said in mocking tones.

Naruto, then smile and nod in approve.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke snap. "We don't even know where to start?" He continues.

Then, Naruto slip out a small piece of cloth. "But we have this!"

The cloth seems familiar. "That cloth…"

"Hey that is form the …" Sasuke pointing toward the cloth

"Yup!" Naruto grins widely. "It's Mitsuke!"_  
_

* * *

___Back at the Hokage's office._

"War" Kakashi said as soon he close the door.

Tsunade stand up and walk toward the window. Looking at the scenery of the Konoha Village, everything seems to be peaceful.

"You know, this village already been hit twice" Tsunade said in sad voice.

"Get all the leaders and chief, we need to built a foolproof plan"

"I don't want my people to suffer anymore" the Hokage said in firm voice._  
_

* * *

Hehehe!! Please R&R. thanks 


	17. Rescues Mission

hmm... my strory seems to be a bit serious eh? well, well, well...

disclaimer: ha! not mine

Chapter 17 Rescues mission

* * *

"Be careful not to expose any news of her ability. Nahoko. Hitomi, you too must assist Nahoko. I know I can counted on your to take care both Nahoko and Sakura" Nahoko about to protest when Takahashi continue to speak more.

"I know some of the leaders are keen on getting her for their own interest..."

At one corner of the resting hall, there stood a group of man stare at them with an evil grin.

* * *

_at the village_

Naruto and Sasuke went off to look for Kiba. Since Kiba's tribe use dog or wolf in their clan, they hope that he would help them to look for Sakura.

"What! Hell no! Why should I join you guys! Anyway, those senses belong to a guy, ugh!" Kiba shouted at them.

"Look, we believe that … well, somehow he knows where Sakura is" Naruto whispering to Kiba.

"Wait, what do you he means knows where Sakura is…is Sakura…."

"Missing" Sasuke cut off Kiba's words.

"Hm, have you asked permission form your sensei?" Kiba is still unsure. Sakura is his friend but to go a mission unsupervised is like inviting trouble.

"He knew about it but it seem that it take a lot of time for them to make out their mind" Naruto answer. "Don't know how long Sakura can hold out?"

The other two boys didn't say a word.

Kiba look at Sasuke. "You too are into this?"

Sasuke nods. "It true that Hokage seem to not worry at all"

"Okay, I think I can help but I only can show you the way and you have to be own your on" Kiba finally give his approved.

"We start tonight" Sasuke suggest and all of them agree.

* * *

_At the Nahoko's residence_

They were having breakfast when they hear somebody knocking rather rapidly. Hitomi went to the door. It's Takahashi.

"Quick, Nahoko. Take Sakura away from here and be on your guard!" Takahashi warned them.

"Why? What going on?" Nahoko were still in shock.

"The leaders are coming to get her! GET HER OUT NOW!" Takahashi said as he grab Nahoko's wrist and said softly "Go, don't worry about me. I will contact you somehow".

Looking at Sakura who are now in total shock as well, he laid a hand on her face gently. "Sakura, you can do it and remember you are the flower among the leaves!"

Sakura blankly look at him but she just gives a nod.

They take everything they could; Food, cloth and weapons. Takahashi even give them a small bag contains some money.

With that, they were gone. Takahashi give out a sign. Hopefully, they will manage to get out in time.

Within minutes, a squad arrive.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" the leaders of the squad ask as they were surprised to see him instead of the Sakura and Nahoko.

"They are not here anymore" Takahashi said calmly.

Suddenly, Mitsuke arrive with a surprise marks on his face.

"What is going on here uncle? Where is Nahoko sensei?" Mitsuke wonder as the squad bow and disapper in puff of smoke. The house seems to be empty and they are the only two left. Mitsuke start to look for his sensei when Takahashi grab his arm.

Takahashi instead of answering the questions he just signals to Mitsuke to follow him.

* * *

_Near a boarder_

"Sensei… what happen back there? Why do we need to get away from here?" Sakura ask when they nearly reach some kind of boarder.

Nahoko didn't say a word. Hitomi, now being help by Nahoko to move fast too didn't say anything.

When they nearly reach the broader, Nahoko suddenly grab Sakura.

"It going to be painful but I know you can stand it" Nahoko said to Sakura.

Sakura though the "painful" part is that she will be separate with her sensei but little did she know. She just gives a nod.

When they walk across the boarder with a sphere shield surround them form by Nahoko, suddenly Sakura give a loud cry.

"What is this pain!... My body….." with that Sakura collapse.

"Hitomi! Quick we need to go to a river!" Nahoko carry both Sakura and Hitomi away from there.

* * *

Hehhehehe I hope I can finish this story nicely…… Please R&R 


	18. the story of the past

Finally, the story...

Chapter 18: The story of the past

* * *

"Sir? What are you doing here?" the leaders of the squad ask as they were surprised to see him instead of the Sakura and Nahoko.

"They are not here anymore" Takahashi said calmly.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest… by a river side._

"Arg…my head…" Sakura touch her head. She feel rather cold and it's seem quite relaxing. She still a bit blur and she nearly shout when she open her eyes.

"Sensei! What are you doing? Argh!!!! It's very cold!!!!" Nahoko smile and laugh.

"Your body kind of burns but there you are… I hope you feeling better. And yes, I owe you a lot of explanation and I will tell you later after you changed your cloth" Nahoko lift Sakura up out of the water. Sakura's temperature suddenly went up high after they have across the boarder due to the unfamiliar pressure and time between the two spaces. Nahoko and Hitomi already use to the shifting. Hitomi were sitting under a tree and seem to be cooking.

"Sakura! You're okay?" Hitomi run toward Sakura and hug her tightly.

"Hahaha… Sure! Because I'm Sakura!! I'm strong but Hi..to..mi… can you loosen your hug a bit?...I can't breath" Sakura said in pain.

"Oh! Sory….." Hitomi let go of Sakura and blushing at the same time. Then, she gives them some food that she has cooked. They eat for awhile and Nahoko begin to explain to Sakura the whole story.

"To start with … let me tell you that the political issue that occur within the Eituki clan aren't that going well. It is seem that the clan have been splitting into few groups. There are the east side group, the west's group, the north's and the souths group. Most of us including Takahashi and me… lets just say… we are neutral. We don't support any of the radical groups. We kind of stuck in between all of them. Each group are trying to gain support as much as they can but most of the shinobi like us prefer the current leader. However, the sudden attempt to get you by the squad makes me have a second thought"

Nahoko take a sip of her tea and continue.

"Then, Sakura you have a great talent and ability that can make any of the group unbeatable. You have nearly element of chakara which we can categorise into two; the element of fighting and healing. The fighting category contains the wind and the earth while the healing contains fire and water. In short you are a complete set! This is enough to threaten the whole community or even a country. So, Sakura…. I hope you realise that you are…"

"A threat to human kind…." Sakura cut Nahoko's word. Her hands already clinch very hard in fist.

"If my existent will bring devastation… Why you train me into one!!! Just let my talent be buried and no body will get hurt!!!" Sakura shouted angrily toward Nahoko.

Suddenly she remember Naruto, he too have problem with this so call burden. But then, he takes it rather on the positive side "Ne Sakura-chan, I don't really what people think of me now. Someday I will definitely prove to them that I better than anyone else by being myself!" She remembers Naruto saying that to her when she asks how does he cope with all the indifferent from the villagers.

Then, she remembers Sasuke. Sasuke is the only one left didn't been killed by his murderess bother, Itachi. And yet, he didn't seek sympathy from other people instead he continues to improve and excel in everything he does. She too remembers during the moment before the chunnin test where Sasuke acknowledged her fast detections of the illusion made by the two senior chunnin.

Nahoko notice Sakura face kind of blushing. There no need to explain why she trains her. She knows Sakura realize that by herself.

"Anyway Sakura, as I were saying. Talent is made to be use for good. If we let it go, we lose a pathway that may lead us into wining over evil"

Sakura glance her sensei with her eyes now brightly shine and move forward to hug her sensei.

"Sorry" Sakura now between sobbing and talking.

"Nah, what do you want to be sorry about?" Nahoko reply while wiping of tears off Sakura's face.

"Always remember, that you are the flower among the leaves" Nahoko smile with affection.

* * *

Next chapter: Leaves looking for flower… (or something like that…)

Please R&R! thanks!!!


End file.
